Phil of the Jedi
by Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: Phil accidentally gets left on Naboo when his family makes a bathroom break pit stop while returning to the future. Will he ever get home, or will he be stuck there? What happens when he's mistaken for the Chosen One? Qui-Gon really lives? Please review.
1. Bathroom Break

"Dad!" Pim Diffy yelled at her father, Lloyd.

"Not now! I'm trying to drive a time machine!" he yelled back.

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Can't you use the one in here?" her mother asked.

"No! It's locked from the inside and nobody's in it!"

"All right," her father said. "I guess we can make a quick pit stop while you go to the bathroom. Just don't take too long."

The time machine stopped in a hangar for starfighters. The Diffys jumped out of the time machine and started running towards a door marked "Restrooms." None of them noticed a battle raging on around them.

A few minutes later, Phil Diffy walked out of the bathroom to meet his family back at the time machine. Before he knew it, the time machine was leaving without him. Phil tried to chase after his family, but they were already gone.

It was then that he noticed he was in the middle of a battle.


	2. Duel of the Fates

When he realized he was standing stupidly in the middle of a raging battle, Phil did the first two panicked thoughts he came up with: taking a weapon from a dead soldier, and running away.

He wasn't sure where he was running to, but he just ran down random hallways.

After running for a while, Phil ran into a much smaller part of the battle.

It didn't take him long before he realized he was seeing something straight from a movie he'd watched with his former girlfriend, Keely Teslow. He'd just stumbled into a live version of the Duel of the Fates from Star Wars Episode 1.

As Obi-Wan Kenobi fought Darth Maul, Phil ran to try to help the dying Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Who are you? Why did you follow us?" Qui-Gon gasped out.

"My name is Phil Diffy. I'm not really sure how I got here, except by accident. I wasn't really following you," Phil replied. "I'm actually pretty lost."

Behind them, Darth Maul was sliced in half, and he fell down into a dark abyss. Obi-Wan ran over to Phil and Qui-Gon. He kneeled down and lifted Qui-Gon's head.

"It… it's too late," Qui-Gon said. "It's…"

"NO!" Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon continued. "Promise… promise me you'll train the boy."

"Yes, master."

"He… is the Chosen One. He… will bring balance. Train him."

Qui-Gon died.


	3. The Call

It was the night of Qui-Gon's funeral.

Phil arrived early. He stood next to Qui-Gon's body. He wanted to say something, but couldn't.

He turned around and started to walk away. He paused, thought a minute, and went back.

He started to sing.

"It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye.

"Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war. Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when it's over. No need to say goodbye."

He turned away again and started to leave. Qui-Gon got up, followed Phil, and put his hand on Phil's shoulder. Phil turned, then continued singing.

"Now we're back to the beginning. It's just a feeling, and no one knows yet. Just because they don't feel it, too, doesn't mean you have to forget. Let your memories grow stronger and stronger, 'til they're before your eyes. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye. You'll come back when they call you. No need to say goodbye."


	4. Realization

"Oh, crap! What did I do?" Phil asked after a long, awkward pause.

"I do not know," Qui-Gon replied. "I wonder…" His voice trailed off. Then he backed away from Phil and looked curiously at him. "I wonder, could I have made a mistake?" he whispered.

"About what?"

"I've been wrong before… but not about anything this big…"

"Qui-Gon… What. Is. Going. On?"

Qui-Gon sat down. "I don't know what you just did, but I'm wondering if I was wrong about Obi-Wan training Anakin. Maybe the boy isn't really…" His voice trailed off.

Phil's eyes grew wide as he began to follow Qui-Gon's train of thought. "No, way. You can't seriously be thinking I'm the Chosen One!"

"It's possible. You could be."

"I COULD be. I'm pretty sure I'm not, though."


End file.
